Question: Find the missing value. $3\times{?}={27}$ $?=$
Explanation: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $3$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${27}$ ? Each group would have $9$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ ${3}\times{9}={27}$ $?=9$